The polycarbonate of 4,4′-isopropylidenediphenol (bisphenol A polycarbonate) is a well known engineering molding plastic. Bisphenol A polycarbonate is a clear high-performance plastic having good physical properties such as dimensional stability, high heat resistance, and good impact strength. Although bisphenol A polycarbonate has many good physical properties, its relatively high melt viscosity leads to poor melt processability and the polycarbonate exhibits poor chemical resistance.
Blends of the polycarbonates of bisphenol A and various dihydroxydiphenyl cycloalkanes have been used in making plastic films, molded articles, and extruded articles. These polycarbonate blends are especially useful in the performance plastics industry because they tend to have good heat resistance, high melt viscosities suitable for injection molding and extrusion, toughness, and good chemical resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,457 discloses blends of dihydroxydiphenyl cycloalkane polycarbonates with a mixture of amorphous thermoplastics, partly crystalline thermoplastics, and rubber used for injection molding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,723 discloses blends of dihydroxydiphenyl cycloalkane polycarbonates with amorphous thermoplastics, partially crystalline thermoplastics, and elastomers for the production of films.
However, there has been no disclosure of miscible blends of dihydroxydiphenyl cycloalkane polycarbonates with other materials. Immiscible blend compositions are inadequate for many uses because they are opaque, and generally result in an unacceptable reduction in impact strength and tensile strength.
There have been very few clear polycarbonate/polyester blends developed. These polyester blends do have improved chemical resistance and melt processability, when compared to unblended bisphenol A polycarbonate. However, the presence of the bisphenol A polycarbonate in these miscible blend reduces the chemical resistance of the polyester.
The vast majority of two-phase polymer blends form articles, which are visually opaque and thus, cannot be used in applications where clarity is useful. It is unusual to find blends of two polymers which form two-phase materials in the solid state and which are also visually clear.
Refractive indices of polymers vary over a broad range. For instance, many polymers have refractive indices in the range of 1.35 to 1.65. It is exceptional to find a pair of polymers where the refractive index difference is similar so that visually clear blends of the two immiscible components are formed.
It is known that the matching of refractive indices of polymer pairs can result in visually clear articles of the blends of the two polymers. L. Bohn, Polymer Handbook, 2nd ed., pp. 111-211, Wiley Interscience, New York ((1975); J. MacKnight et al., Polymer Blends, Vol. I, p. 185, Academic Press, New York (1978). Biangardi et al., Die Angew. Makromole. Chemie, 183, 221 (1990), have developed model calculations which quantify this phenomena and evaluate the light scattering of certain blends as a function of particle diameter, refractive index, wavelength, and particle structure.
There is a need in the art for visually clear or miscible, two-phase blends, which are particularly useful in applications requiring rigid high temperature resistant materials and chemical resistance.